Crescent Ivory
by MistSpade
Summary: Mason Bennett isn't exactly human. Tired of always being left behind, and always being ditched by his supposed recently turned werewolf best friend, Mason decides it's time to get even in more ways than one. And seeing how the pack treated him beforehand, it's time for some well deserved payback. Will this new transformation change him for the better or the worst?


**_Author's note : Just for future reference, I'm tired of seeing almost every last one of my favorite characters ends up on the short end of the stick, and always be the sacrificial lamb or token character that usual go through hell to knock some sense into the main or lead in this story._**

_**Secondary Author's note : Just to continue this rant, I'm tired of seeing that most characters walk over certain characters on cartoons, TV shows, books, and movies, etc. But, I know that how it is, and that's just how I feel about this whole entire situation. No shade on anyone, but that's just me and how I understand things.**_

**_Mandatory Author's note : I know it's been a while since I did a Teen Wolf crossover fanfic or any kind of story lately. And that I haven't updated the previous stories that I already have up. But, it's just that I've been on a major writer's block. Like just new ideas that keeps coming into my head but, there is no substance to it. To be real honest I don't know what to do with it. So here, after seeing the most of the season four for the series, and I'm highly interested in the new characters._**

**_And aside from that note, I think I'm going to restart all of my other stories since, I realize that I've neglected them, and at the moment I can't really think of a thing else for them. But, I'll try my best to get them to work though._**

**_Warnings : If you do not like Yaoi ( boy x boy ) or Yuri ( girl x girl ), then I'd suggest that you press the little blue back button to return to the previous browser and don't read it then. But, as to my readers, that would like to proceed on to reading the story, then who am I to stop you._**

**"Speech"**

**_'Thoughts'_**

**_Disclaimers : I do not own the MTV television series, Teen Wolf or the Vampire Diaries series spin-off, The Originals, cause that title ship goes to none other than, the masterminds behind all of this marvelous writings, _**_**Jeff Davis, Julie Plec, and Michael Narducci. And I just had to say thank you Jeff, Julie, and Michael, for bringing us such an action pack series as well as bringing back favorite psychotic bitch and my favorite cocky original, Kate Argent and Kol Mikaelson. And what's even better is that it was Peter's game from the beginning, which just sits well with me. Sadly, he is in Eichen House, I want him out, I miss his sass.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1<strong>_

_**The Prologue**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>( Mason's Pov. . . . )<strong>_

I seriously can't believe it this, after all this time here that I'd spent in Beacon Hills. That I never noticed the supernatural in this even though, I was a little suspicious, at times. Well to be frank, there was always something more going on than what the people actually knew. And today just happen to be the day when the shit so happens to hit the fan and decided to blow up in my face. That being my best friend since I was in diapers, the one person that I thought had my back through everything had became somewhat distant. Always ditching me for Scott and his friends, telling me that it was nothing, but I had knew better. I know that I sound like a suspicious girlfriend when I a say this that I fear the worst. That he would just leave and not say goodbye.

Ever since he met Scott, all his attention was now almost always on him or devoted to his little group of friends for that matter. But, now I see why. Come to find out he is a fucking werewolf. All this time he was hiding the truth for me and never told me. Lydia had to explain things to me. Since that nearly being blown up and fighting a berserker. I thought he actually trusted me more or so I had thought, at least. Since finding out that Garrett and Violet were assassins just using us for information, to get to Scott and his so called pack which somewhat makes sense. But, finding out that they were trying to actually kill them for money was another. For the most part, I felt a little jealous of that he gave all his attention by said pack. Oh well, that's life, always throwing a curve. Which knowing this, absolutely sucks. But, I thought nothing of it at the time. Living in my bliss of ignorance until I was forcibly ripped out by a person who I never thought would, Malia.

Then out of nowhere I get slammed into the lockers by Malia. She then said " Hey Mason, we are trying to help you. We didn't have to tell you anything or let you even know about us, but we did. So get your head out of your ass, and go talk to Liam" At first, I would have been a for that, but as she continued I feel my anger grow with each word. I wanted to tell her to fuck off. But sadly, I didn't get the chance. Out of all of them, I thought at least she'd had the most sense of the pack. But it looks like I was wrong. Not answering, I then felt her claws coming up to my chest. I dropped my stuff and gave him a hard stare, then suddenly I felt a new unfounded energy began to build inside of me. And then a burst of wind came blowing back the doors filling the hallway. Blowing some of the lockers open. Soon Malia pulling her hands/claws back and clutched her head as if she was in pain. Knowing that I was the cause of it, I took a step back. This was all to weird. Soon enough, Stiles rushes over to his fallen girlfriend looking at me in what I couldn't tell either between shock or astonishment, and seeing that the hallway was going to flood with people soon, I ran. He called out my name as I sprinted to get away.

Slowing down, I managed to run into the guidance counselor, I think her name was Morrell. She then pulled me into the guidance office saying that I needed to calm down. To take deep breaths, if necessary. I did what she said, even though I just had a confrontation with Malia earlier and probably one of the most weird moments of my life. Slowly but surely I had managed to calm down, and as of that I noticed that the wind started to die down as well. Afterwards, we had began talking about how my life has been. Excluding, the fact that my supposedly recently turned best friend has become somewhat of an asshole for ditching me what seems like constantly. Soon enough she told me to go to my next class. Picking up my stuff I then walked out the door, only to find Stiles and Malia giving me a glare. So I see a seat near Liam, thinking that I would sit with him. So I decided to take a seat near Danny. Danny giving me a off look, then saying" Are you and Liam fighting?" Trying to be a least be civil without giving any crucial information. I then replied back saying " To put it simple, I think he is a asshole that can't think about anything else other than Scott. Ditching me all the time for either one of his new friends." That seems to strike a nerve, and Danny said" Well, do you want hang out after school?' Smiling I told him yes. Then began working on our class project.

Now here we are at Lacrosse practice and Liam is still trying to talk to me. I'm not having it at this moment. I just wanted to blow some steam and later I may give him another chance, and not any sooner. But, from what I know Stiles is trying to avoid me, and I'm still being hound by Scott, Kira, and Malia. Something is really is going to give, if things are going to go on like this. All I have to do is wait for practice to be over and wait for Danny to pick me up later. That way, I would still have time to go over Lydia's if I'm lucky. Now I'm doing suicide's, trying to bide my time for later. Even though, I may be totally whipped out later. You soon grin thinking of what Lydia might be teaching you later.

* * *

><p><strong>So, there it is. please tell what you thought of it and please review, comment, etc. <strong>

**~ MistSpade**


End file.
